What's left
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Snape's gone insane and Hermione has to take care of him. ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION.


This is for a challenge by Madhatter45!

---------------------------------

Hermione grumbled to herself as she stormed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Whole fucking place has gone insane... and empty," she muttered, "I just want to get the hell out of here, and just like... go!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Harry asked. Hermione screamed.

"Holy shit Harry! Where'd you come from?" Hermione yelped.

"Um, I've kind of been following you for the past five minutes," Harry replied.

"Creepy," Hermione whispered, continuing up to the Gryffindor tower.

"What's creepy?" Harry asked, following along behind her.

"You, you're stalking me."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Hmm, let me think, I've got an answer for you, SNAPE!" she screamed, turning to face Harry.

"Whoa, what's wrong with Snape?"

"I don't know!" Hermione screamed, exhasperated, "Something's wrong, it's his mind, it's gone all funny and he's completely mad! And I'm trying to help him, but everything I try, it's not working. All he ever does as mutter about death... spiders... anything creepy and morbid." Hermione began walking up the stairs again, not on the mad rage she had been on before.

"You're crying," Harry pointed out.

"Just leave me alone Harry," Hermione whispered, her voice low and frightening. Harry stopped and Hermione walked on ahead.

By the time she reached the Gryffindor tower Hermione had calmed down considerably, and Harry had stopped following her. Muttering the password she crawled through the portrait hole to find herself face to face with the rest of the school. Or what was left of it at least. There were approximately twenty seven students left and five teachers, including Snape. Everyone else was either a Death Eater, had been killed by a Death Eater, was running from a Death Eater, or was hiding from a Death Eater.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny waved from her spot next to the fire, she patted the ground next to her signaling to Hermione to come sit next to her.

"Hey Hermione, how's everything going?" Ginny asked.

"Not good," Hermione muttered, sitting down next to Ginny. "Snape is still as crazy as ever, and Harry's really starting to scare me. Honestly I don't know which is worse, Snape or Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Snape, well, the usual. He's always muttering about morbid things. I honestly never thought I could hear the word death so many times in an hour. and Harry, he just wanders around not really doing anything, and whenever I come around he instantly starts stalking me." Hermione pulled her knees up next to her body, hugging them.

"I'll talk to Harry, I honestly think he's just lonely, but you're going to have to deal with Snape on your own."

"I honestly don't know why I'm even bothering with Snape," Hermione muttered.

"Then stop, if you think it's pointless, then stop."

"I can't just leave him! He'd probably starve! Go crazy!"

"He's already crazy, and I think it's more than just kindness that's keeping you from abandoning him," Ginny said smugly. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Ginny stood up, "I've just spotted Harry, and I promised I'd talk to him for you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did promise, now go, shoo, go talk to him."

"I'm going, I'm going." Ginny turned and left Hermione sitting quietly by the fire.

-------------------------------

Kind of an odd start, I know. If anybody wonders what the hell is up with Harry, let's put it this way. What would you be doing if: Most of your school is dead or missing because of some guy that you and only you know how to defeat. Especially if getting him to the point where you _can_ defeat him is harder than the actual walking up to him and killing him part. So basically Harry's just lonely, bored, lost, and trying to figure out what the hell to do and where the next Horcrux might be. And if he spends most of his time wandering around and empty school trying to figure out what to do next, it's not really surprising that whenever he runs into a life form he's start following them.


End file.
